Comment négocier avec un ange?
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Imaginez un démon, Abbadon en l'occurrence, essayer de conclure une alliance avec un ange, une bureaucrate dans ce cas. Savez-vous comment elle s'y prendra pour convaincre notre ange? Sachez que ce n'est pas du tout simple!


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un OS qui m'est venue à l'esprit de manière spontané! J'espère qu'il vous plaira^^ Rien n'est explicite, mais les personnages peuvent être légèrement OOC, j'attends d'en voir plus sur Abbadon pour mieux la maitriser (:**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Un regard de braise s'abattit sur le démon, qui scrutait les lieux de ses yeux fortement malicieux, et légèrement moqueurs.

-Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission d'entrer ici, grogna la voix céleste d'une bureaucrate se tenant en face de l'inconnu.

Un sourire amusé suivi par un haussement d'épaules fit office de réponse, alors que le démon songeait fortement à une vérité universelle: les anges ne connaissaient que la mauvaise humeur et ne savaient pas ce qu'était l'humour.

-Est-ce là une manière d'accueillir tes clients, Naomi? se contenta-t-il d'articuler, toujours ce sourire à tomber parterre figé sur son visage.

En réalité, c'était une femme. Un ange déchu dont le regard s'attardait un peu trop sur le corps de la brune lui faisant face, quoique parfois Naomi pouvait avoir quelques mèches rousses sur sa chevelure. Abbadon se tenait là, l'air heureuse et détendue alors qu'elle pénétrait dans un lieu sacré et censé être protégé. Fort heureusement, certains emplumés sentimentaux ou cupides se laissaient parfois acheter pour ouvrir les portes secrètes du Paradis. Quelle pensée étrangement érotique...

-Tu n'es pas une cliente, mais une ennemie. Ne me force pas à te ramener en Enfer par moi-même, siffla l'ange aux yeux aussi bleus et transparents que la glace, ce mêmes yeux perçants qui pouvaient vous éliminer.

-Oh allons, je suis venue pour parler affaire, tu pourrais au moins m'accueillir avec un sourire. Je me sens trop seule à être joyeuse, là!

-Sache que je méprise ton humour, il me rappelle celui de ta nouvelle famille démoniaque, cracha encore une fois Naomi, sa Grâce palpitant de haine dans son corps.

-Je sais à qui tu penses particulièrement, et crois-moi, je déteste Crowley autant que toi. Qui a eu l'idée de faire de lui le roi des enfers, franchement?! grommela Abbadon, s'asseyant confortablement sur le fauteuil blanc, et posant ses bottines sur le bureau.

Avant de s'installer, la rousse prit soin de prendre un dossier se trouvant dans les parages, et le feuilleta en souriant face aux annotations de cette chère bureaucrate. Ce que ses remarques pouvaient être...dégoulinantes d'envie d'aider les anges, même si pour ça elle devait employer des moyens fort peu catholiques, entendit-elle par là la lobotomie céleste qui faisait de bons ravages!

-Veux-tu bien ne pas salir mon bureau en y posant tes pieds?! s'énerva Naomi, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

-Dommage que cette pair de seins soit aussi bien cachée, j'aurais aimé la regarder de plus près, plaisanta pour seule réponse son ancienne soeur.

-Dis une chose indécente de plus dans mon bureau et je m'arrange pour t'amener au Purgatoire!

-Oh allons, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie! Bon, passons...ce qui m'amène ici, soeurette que j'aime par dessus tout enquiquiner, c'est...un pacte, révéla la rousse avec un sourire des plus démoniaques.

Mais pas seulement démoniaque. Il y avait une mesure tentatrice dans ce sourire des plus classes. Abbadon était à l'origine un ange femelle, normal qu'elle ait voulu garder ce charme féminin pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait! Sauf quand il s'agissait de parlementer avec une autre femme qui céderait plus à un démon mâle imposteur qu'à ses propres charmes d'ange déchu...triste constatation!

-Tu sais que je n'ai pas d'âme à te donner et que je refuse tout pacte avec les démons, en particulier ceux qui sont proches de Lucifer.

-Eh, il a disparu, je ne suis plus liée à lui, protesta Abbadon.

-Peu importe, je ne ferais pas de pacte avec toi. Retire tes pieds de mon bureau, saleté!

-Naomi, tu sais que tu me fais mal au coeur? D'accord, je retire mes pieds SI tu acceptes de m'écouter, finit par déclarer le démon.

La brune sembla considérer l'offre. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien décider de renvoyer cette imposteuse en Enfer, la poignarder de son arme aussi, mais la tuer n'était pas une de ses compétences, loin de là. Elle était faite pour aider les anges et enlever ce qui les rendait vulnérables, pas pour les tuer. Cela, Castiel s'en occupait déjà bien assez. Autant écouter ce que le chevalier de l'enfer avait à dire, ça pourrait être intéressant, et ça pourrait même la divertir!

-Je t'écoute, Abbadon, mais ne tarde pas, soupira-t-elle, cédant à ce caprice typique d'un démon faisant du chantage.

-Merci, ma petite soeur adorée. Voici les faits. Nous voulons toutes les deux voir la tête de Crowley sur un pic, n'est-ce pas? Moi je pourrais régner sur l'Enfer, je ne ferais aucun mal à nos petits angelots, et toi, tu pourrais retrouver ta bien aimée tablette pour qui tu ferais tout.

-Continue, demanda Naomi, _légèrement_ intéressée.

-Bien! Ce que je te propose, c'est de nous allier contre Crowley. Tu peux lui envoyer tes anges, j'irais les aider.

-Pas question que je les mette en danger pour ce genre de mission, ils ont déjà une énorme tâche à accomplir avec d'autres anges.

-Cassie, oui...Castiel, non? Je me souviens de ce ténébreux...il était encore tout petit. Maintenant je suppose qu'il te pose problème. Nous pourrons régler ce souci aussi, très chère, mais pour ça, il faut que tu prennes conscience que tu dois t'allier à moi. La reine de l'Enfer aux côtés de la sublime reine du Paradis, ne serions-nous pas un duo des plus magnifiques ? sourit Abbadon, prenant son air le plus convaincant.

Naomi se tut durant toute cette tirade, réfléchissant au problème. Certes, s'allier avec ce démon dragueur comme tous les autres démons pourrait l'aider à arrêter les bains de sang de Castiel, et Crowley n'oserait plus se mettre en travers de son chemin, mais tout de même, travailler avec un démon n'était pas sans danger, elle le savait bien, ayant vécu quelques millénaires aux côtés de ces abominations parfois tentantes.

-J'accepte, finit-elle pourtant par s'écrier, déterminée à sauver sa famille d'une destructrice certaine.

-Oh, parfait, Naomi. Je savais que tu prendrais la bonne décision ! Mais comme tu le sais aussi, avec moi, les contrats ne se font pas par un simple baiser. Lilith a copié ma méthode, mais tu sais comment on doit conclure notre charmante close.

La brune se mordit discrètement une lèvre. En effet, elle savait parfaitement comment on concluait un pacte avec ce genre de démons. Les plus puissants ne voulaient pas que d'un simple baiser, ils exigeaient une chose encore pire que ça ! Naomi ne réfléchit cependant pas longtemps, elle devait sauver sa famille et arrêter Crowley, et si possible Castiel aussi, et pour ça, il n'y avait que Abbadon pour l'aider. Elle hocha la tête, s'approchant de son ancienne sœur, l'autorisant à la toucher.

Abbadon ne se fit pas prier, un petit sourire s'arrachant de ses lèvres rouges comme le sang. Elle se leva avec élégance et posa une main sur les joues de Naomi, les caressant. Sa main partit rapidement sur cette poitrine généreuse cachée par un horrible vêtement.

-Vas droit au but, Abbadon, siffla pourtant la bureaucrate, tapant la main trop baladeuse à son goût.

-Chérie, je fais en sorte que tu sois à l'aise...laisse-toi faire ! sourit la rousse, plaquant Naomi contre son bureau de verre.

La bouche du démon partit sans attendre sur celle de l'ange qui voulait protester, la dévorant littéralement. Naomi faillit éprouver un immense plaisir en sentant autant de fougue venant du chevalier de l'enfer, mais se reprit. Hors de question qu'elle ne s'adonne à ce pêché capital DANS et SUR son bureau, ça jamais ! Plutôt aller au Purgatoire que de sentir des doigts en elle alors qu'elle se trouvait sur son lieu de travail permanent. Après avoir pu décollé la sangsue aux lèvres rouges des siennes, Naomi put enfin en placer une, faisant remarquer ses objections de manière...très diplomatique ?

-Tu te dois de faire des concessions aussi, Abbadon, alors je te préviens, si tu veux mettre tes viles mains sur l'anatomie intime de mon pauvre véhicule, tu vas devoir m'amener ailleurs qu'ici.

-Mais je ne veux pas te bouger de là, moi. Tu es plutôt sexy lorsque tu es plaquée contre ton satané bureau. Peut-être que si tes cheveux étaient libérés...

-Même pas dans tes rêves !

-Et tes vêtements sur le sol...

-Vas te faire récurer les ailes au Purgatoire ! objecta la brune.

-Et mes mains sur ton corps, continua pourtant sa sœur, un énorme sourire joueur plaqué sur le visage.

-Je vérifierais si elles n'ont pas de microbes avant !

-Je ne suis pas comme ces humains qui laissent trainer leurs poux partout...

-Laisse-moi en douter ! articula Naomi, laissant flotter chaque syllabe pour faire comprendre à ce maudit démon sur elle qu'elle ne prenait aucun plaisir à devoir se faire toucher par elle.

-Tu vas aimer, je te le promets, et c'est une promesse d'ange déchue, pas de démon bien foutu !

-Pour commencer, décolle moi de mon outil de travail et amène moi ailleurs, je refuse de te laisser mettre tes doigts en moi alors que nos frères et sœurs peuvent nous surprendre, grommela encore l'autre femme, la regardant d'un regard saphir fortement perçant et insistant.

-Tu te plains toujours comme ça, ou c'est juste parce que c'est moi ? sourcilla Abbadon, acceptant de téléporter sa future amante ailleurs, ses lèvres effleurant souvent les siennes tout de même !

C'était que les lèvres de cette foutue bureaucrate jamais contente et idéaliste et maniaque de la propreté étaient...fortement délicieuses ! Un goût succulent, des lèvres douces et appelant au crime de gourmandise...

-Très bien, je t'amène en Enfer, nous serons en paix, susurra-t-elle à une oreille, sa main empoignant les fesses de la brune pour les malaxer.

-Certainement pas dans ton nid à abomination !

-Oh, tu me vexes là...

-Tant mieux ! Et arrête de toucher mon fessier comme ça, c'est très désagréable...

-Mais tu verras qu'on peut faire plein de choses avec un fessier !

Naomi comprit tout de suite l'allusion, et se retint de rougir. Parler de sexe, c'était une vraie corvée et un sujet tabou pour les anges, mais ça l'était encore plus quand un démon séduisant, tel Abbadon, s'en mêlait...et sans retenue, en plus !

-Si tu oses ne serait-ce qu'une seconde insérer quelque chose dans cet orifice là, je prendrais un immense plaisir à te brûler les yeux et à te les crever !

-Bon, d'accord...mais tu céderas, un jour ! Et puis pourquoi tu ne veux pas conclure notre pacte en Enfer ? soupira Abbadon, déboutonnant déjà cette chemise démodée du corps de sa belle amante.

-Il me semble que tu me déshabilles là, donc si je vais en Enfer et que je suis toute nue, j'aurais froid, et je déteste avoir froid ! Et mes plumes aussi, alors on va ailleurs !

-Tu m'énerves, saloperie ! déclara affectueusement la rousse, presque attendrie.

-Je t'aime aussi, stupide abomination, lui retourna le compliment la brune.

Le reste, vous le devinez sans peine. Abbadon, après avoir négocié quelques minutes de plus avec Naomi, l'amena dans un hôtel 5 étoiles aux Etats-Unis, et leur contrat qui ne devait durer que quelques autres minutes dura en réalité quelques grandes heures, le démon réussissant sans mal à faire céder son ange qu'elle aimait taquiner. Et pour une fois, Naomi ne se plaignit pas, prouvant surtout à sa sœur qu'elle n'était pas du tout innocente en ce qui concernait la sexualité des anges...qui aurait cru ça d'elle ? Pas Abbadon, en tout cas ! Foutue bureaucrate qu'elle adorait admirer !

* * *

**Je vous annonce que j'adore officiellement ce couple!**

**Et vous, quel est votre avis sur Abbadon et Naomi? Aimez-vous ce pairing? **


End file.
